The unnamed Diary of Lucy Wood
by YellowWolfy
Summary: This is the diary of Lucy Wood, Ravenclaw non-fiction only reader and friend to Lily Evans and a random geek named Hector. And this is how she realises that there are Marauders at Hogwarts, and deals with the consequences. OBS, ABANDONED
1. Who the H are the marauders?

The Diary of Swearwords, misspelled words and the annoying feeling when your nose is itching like mad and there's nothing you can do about it.

_Saturday, someday in august_

Hot chocolate on my jeans, and I mean really really reaaaally hot! Feels like my legs will burn until they look like a… plucked hen? No, that's how they look normally. Ehm, a plucked hen that someone's spilled hot chocolate on!

Fuck, why o whyyyyy do I suck at this imagination-thingy?

Birthday yesterday, that's why I'm writing in you, you little creepy thing that wants to be written in. I hope you know that you are a gift from my best and most awesomest friend Hector, who'd kill me if he'd known I'd described him as anything else.

Mum and dad are at the… I dunno, they are somewhere, doing something. Gonna go check with Maud, my muggle sister, who's working on becoming some sort of hippie. She's actually kinda into Divination and stuff like that, it's strange but she's better at that stuff then my teacher. Maybe she's not a witch, but I'm quite sure that she's got magical abilities when it comes to divination.

Maud said that mum and dad are looking for a new sofa. Huh, I wonder why….. Peuh, do you know how hard it is to write a lot of dots after each other when you're writing with a quill? Seriously, don't try it.

I'm only writing in you 'cause I'm bored, but I dunno what to write about, why do people write diaries? Why?

Ok, so I'm rambling. This is my first entry ever EVER in a diary! Don't judge. Peace and love. Love is in the air folks. Ehm, yeah I might have stolen that from Maud.

I'm sitting in my room, writing in you if you hadn't figured that out. My walls are painted in a quiet blue, if that's possible. I did it after I came home by Christmas in first year, Hogwarts-sick. Well, I did most of it, until my dad busted me and decided that it wasn't properly done so he had to finish it.

So, diary without name, now you know that I'm a Ravenclaw! And that doesn't explain why I'm not creative at all, I know. My hand is aching, so I'm gonna take the quick basic introduction.

I'm 16 years old, average height. My eyes are blue, duh, and I've got red hair. Like, really red hair. Like, oh my god is there a fire somewhere? -colored. Blöh, I hate people who over-use the word "like". I also hate languages, fiction and I'm kinda thin, so people call me anorexic. And you know what? That is mean! Who goes to a chubby person and tell them that they are fat? I didn't have a choice in which body I got, so get over it!

Sorry diary without a name, I'm just going Gryffindor on you.

The sorting hat took ages until he/she/it/whatever put me in Ravenclaw. Way to make me feel special. I want some muffins right now. I like lights that smells as if they were filled with amortentia, studying and fishing. That's a weird combination, I know. I live in Scotland by the Argyll forest park if you know it, am in love with Star Wars and I'm still stuck with the Beatles music repeating itself in my head, can't get rid of those geniuses.

And that's what you now know about me, it's kinda cool that you don't know anything else about me really. Well, you can't know anything about me at all, seeing that you are an inanimate object, and you really are only my daily thoughts on a paper…

Trudiloo!

Flobberworms ate my butt.

_Sunday, really early in the morning_

Haha, I forgot to give you my name, it's Lucy Wood. Woopsies.

Don't tell anyone that I'm a geek!

_Tuesday, later in august_

Holidays are boring, I want to see my beautiful library! (don't tell madam Pince that I think of it as such, she'd figuratively kill me) I long to read something I haven't read before (fiction really doesn't count, gush my parents would kill me if they knew that I don't like it) I WANNA GO TO HOGWARTS, NOW! I'm gonna drench myself in the shower.

_The day it all begins, que epic music!_

FINALLY! Hoggy today! I'm gonna see Hector and my favorite Gryffindor whom I have not yet introduced, Lily Evans. She's got red hair as well, but her green eyes stand out like traffic lights. And she's got more curves than me… Sad face.

It's really annoying that I'm in Scotland, yet I have to floo to my aunt in London and then go to King's Cross and THEN sit on a train for an eternity and then I'm back where I started. Waste of time. But I still get it, that time is needed to catch up with friends, gossip and do some homework for those who haven't- Really just come to terms with the fact that there's another school year coming up.

I'll write more on the train!

And this is me, writing on a train. Pretty neat handwriting, don't you think? Hector is reading a work of fiction riiiight in front of me. Lily gave me a late birthday present, I forgot to send my family owl Eerie to her… She was a bit pissed at me, but forgave me gracefully. If that's possible. It was a pen! A nice, shiny muggle pen! That's why I now can write this much without my hand twisting in agony. Lily's a prefect, and a Gryffindor, so we won't be seeing her until the feast I guess. She said she's going to talk to her Gryffindor mates for a while then do the usual boring patrols.

I am, as you might have figured out, not a prefect. That stuff isn't for me. Neither is Hector, he's much too much into his studies to accept such a time-sucking post.

I wonder where the trolley is… I'd like a-

Okay, that was just weird. These really, really weird Gryffindor blokes just came in to our compartment and started asking all these questions. This was kinda how it went:

I'm sitting there all innocent, and Hector is reading. Then four Gryffindor boys came in, not asking for permission and just sat down, and one of really, really started staring at me. He was a bit pale, with round glasses and black hair that looked like it had just came out of a tornado. I really had no idea who he was.

"You know Lilyflower." That was a statement.

"…Yes." I said, looking at him as if he was mad. He just stared at me, clearly believing that he didn't have to elaborate. I, however, did.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Now the boys looked at me, shocked. What, I can't know everyone in this school, can I?

"Are you joking?" asked another one, with brown hair and silvery eyes. Kinda handsome I guess, but he looked like he thought he was the best thing since Snow White.

"No? Why should I be?" was my answer, everyone except one stared at me with mouths open. And I knew him; he was that Gryffindor prefect Lily's been talking about. He actually smiled the smallest of smiles. Oh well, this was fun. I wouldn't tell that I actually knew who Remus was.

"But we're, we're cool!" one of them said, who was kinda short compared to the others, but a nice-looking boy.

"Personally, those sort of thing's don't interest me the slightest." I said, but not wanting to sound bitchy I added, "But if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Astounded, they just continued their staring at me.

"Do you live in your books?" asked the boy with the tornado hair. "We are, the one and only, gang of Hogwarts, known to everyone. Well, except you, obviously. And I'm curious, but how is it that you don't know who we are?"

"Do you know my name?"

"Lucy Wood, Ravenclaw, friend to Lily Evans." Tornado hair said immediately.

"Oh, so sorry then that I didn't know your name. Come to think of it, I still don't."

"James Potter, and this is Remus Lupin" he pointed at the one I actually did know the name of ", Peter Pettigrew "that was the shorter one" and Sirius."

Sirius, smiled at me flirtatiously. I ignored him, noticing a couple of girls standing outside our compartment wanting to get in. They looked pathetic, and I didn't wish to join them any time soon.

"Pleasure."

"Ok, but can you please please pleaaaasee tell me something about Lily?" James asked, going all creepy and looking like something between throwing up and fainting.

"Why do you want the information?" I asked suspiciously.

"I love her!"

So he's some weird creepy stalker, I get it.

"Sorry dude, but I'm not interested in saying anything to a guy I don't know, about my friend. She hasn't even talked to me about you, so I'll wait until that day comes. Maybe then I'll talk to you, if there's a wedding or something, ok?"

"Wait, she hasn't even... Talked about me to you?" He looked heartbroken, poor stalker. The other boys looked a bit astounded.

"But this great fellow has been after her for Merlin knows how long!" Sirius exclaimed, staring at me. What was it with these people?

"Uhm.. And I should know about this, you think?"

"Hell yeah!" Sirius shouted, still in shock. "We're the one and only Marauders of this school, are you like an outcast or what?"

The boys just groaned and Peter smacked his forehead at his friend, James was just.. Unavaliable. He was zooming out, like really _really _zooming out. And there was just a tiny bit of drool started to come out, just in the corner of his mouth.

"Ignore the weird ones Lucy" Remus smiled at me, huh. Nice guy. "We'll just. We'll just leave then, okay guys?" Remus said, rising from his seat. The others followed him quietly, still not believing what just had happened. I heard Peter telling the other's that I was by far, the weirdest which he'd ever known. Ever.

And this, diary without a name, is how my trip to Hogwarts went. I think I might need to have a little chat with Lily about this… Like, now!

See ya soon diary!


	2. Forest fire nearby

Hello my (sadly) unnamed diary

It took a while until I could talk with Lily, even though I was curious. It was a Wednesday two weeks or so after the first of September. I'd been walking around the grounds for a while when I saw her, reading with Remus and some other Gryffindor girl, I did actually try to remember her name. Promise! But she wasn't a friend of Lily's, at least I knew that. I looked at Lily for a while, until she looked up from her book and saw me; she winked at me and motioned for me to come to them. I declined, and gave her a look that was supposed to make her come to me instead. Alas, she didn't get that hint so I just sat down on the grass where she could see me, and waited for her to come and find out what was up.

"Hi Lucy!" said Lily, a smile on her soft face. "So…." She said, making the O a whole sentence itself, until it sounded more like U. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"I'm not so sure Lily, maybe it's got to do with the very confusing fact that there is a gang at our precious Hoggy called the Marauders who are, according to them, very cool and the gang leader is madly in love with you. And you _didn't tell me._" I laid the tone of disappointment thick. She actually gulped. Ha! I can be good at this social thing when needed! Mowhahaha, you random piece of paper!

"Lucy, I…" she began, but didn't really know how to defend herself. Then she, surprisingly, blushed. I stared at her, I promise you, that is not something seen every day.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I really am. But please don't be angry with me!"

"Well, I don't know if I should be, you haven't told me why, yet."

"Oh right, but would you please try not to overreact and run away or something like that?" she pleaded, huh. Don't you think it's weird that she'd ask me that? I'm not one of her Gryffindor friends.

"Right, just tell me what's going on."

"So… In third year, or something like that, Potter asked me to come with him to Hogsmeade. For obvious reasons, I said no. Ever after that he's been trying to get me to go on a date with him, telling me I'm his truly love and what other bullshit. Once he made all the Hogwarts mice, he actually saved them from Filch, do a tap dance in the Great Hall. And then they started singing really badly. Like unbelievably badly, I think my sister could have sung that song better. And it was a muggle song that he'd rewritten the lyrics of…"

It seemed as if Lily would wander into some bubbly dreamland. Weird, she hates it when I or anyone else daydreams.

"Ehm, yes Lily?"

Then she _blushed._ Again. Now I'm really going to freak out.

"Well, it's been going on for awhile. And everyone's been talking about it with me, can't go a week before someone tries to talk me into giving Potter a chance. So I thought that I'd be nice to just, have someone who wouldn't bring it up every five minutes. Just being me. No romance-talk or anything near that."

"Wait, so that's why you've befriended me?" I was both amused and astounded. Sweet Lily, using someone.

"No! Of course not, we became friends in our second year, remember?" she was on fire, her whole body trying to convince me that she'd never do such a thing. Well, I know that. Now.

"But it was definitely a bonus, huh?" I asked. And that was a bad thing to say, 'cause if she was on fire before then she'd cause an explosion right now.

"I wouldn't do something like that, ever! Now, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you for my own reasons, but if you're pissed off about this, then would you please just start to fucking scream at me?" She was breathing really heavy, I looked around us. Some people had noticed our little quarrel. Remus Lupin and that other girl looked at us with what felt like a thick blanket of curiosity.

Then I did this wonderful, always being the opposite of all asocial things. I hugged her, for the first time. And it was kinda awkward. I mean, incredibly awkward. I'm not a physical being, I can assure you.

She pulled away quickly, we both knew that hugs weren't our thing. Well, she's always hugging people I guess. But us, together? Nah. Our thing is… Well there are many, sitting in the library eating Pumpkin Pasties and Bertie Botts, occasionally exchanging some random words. And walking around the grounds before the exams, studying as we walk, betting on who'll be the first one to trip or stumble. Playing chess with Hector together as a team, he's impossible to beat otherwise, that smart git who's enjoying his sense of logic.

"If you say that you don't want to talk about him, then we don't have to, you know." I said. And that was the end of that discussion, we've just fallen into old patterns.

Bye, I'll see you someday soon… Take away the fact that you're usually lying on my bedside table.

…

James 3 Lily

…

I suck.

Really, I do.

I can't do this defense spell! I know I know, we aren't supposed to learn it until next year. But still! How the fuck can you produce a shield so strong that you can shy away cold, soul-sucking dementors?

I'm going to kill myself. Slowly. With a pink cheese slicer, if that even works.

I solemnly swear to you, I will master that spell when it's time for Christmas.

…

Potatoes are best eaten when they haven't been peeled. Just so you know. And it's good for your body. Hahaha, I so enjoy being just a tiny bit random.

See ya!


End file.
